


Don't Let Go

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Hank decides he wants to start swimming again, and thought it'd be fun to bring Connor along. And well, Connor's unsure about this whole swimming thing.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriWei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWei/gifts).



> *makes it over 1k again*  
> God dammit  
> For [Bri!](https://twitter.com/BriWeiCreative)  
> Who wanted:  
> "Hm, but a prompt idea... hankcon going swimming? :3"

“Hank, what are we doing here?” Connor cocks his head and frowns.

It was a scorching hot July day in Detroit, right smack in the middle of a heat wave. Connor had expected Hank would spend the day staying in with a cold beer, but this morning he seemed very insistent on getting out of the house. Very uncharacteristic of the older man. But after a short drive, they’d arrived at what seemed to be their destination. 

A community pool.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, and theoretically Connor understood the purpose it served. What puzzled him is why Hank chose this of all places, never having shown any interest in swimming prior. 

Hank chuckles. “I used to swim all the time when I was younger, thought I’d get back into it. Seems like the perfect day for it, too.”

Connor should be happy Hank wanted to take some initiative. He’d been pestering the man for months, attempting to persuade him to make a solid exercise routine. But something about this situation made Connor’s wires bundle uncomfortably, and he couldn’t quite place why. 

Hank leads them over to a few shabby chaise lounges and places the bag that was slung around his shoulder onto the one next to Connor. He rummages through the bag and pulls out a pair of dark red boardshorts. 

“Aright, I’m gonna go ahead and get changed. I got some shorts for ya in there too, I tried my best on the size.” Hank shrugs. 

“Hank, you could’ve simply asked for my size. Why have you been so secretive about this?”

 

“Ah well… I know you’ve been wanting me to exercise so I thought it’d be a nice surprise if I managed to get it past you.” He smirks. 

Connor grins. “That’s very kind of you.” 

Hank snorts. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t go telling anyone. Now lemme go and get changed.”

He pads off towards what can only be assumed to be the changing facilities. Connor turns back towards the bag and rifles through it until he finds a significantly smaller pair of turquoise board shorts. A quick scan informs him that they’re miraculously, his size. 

He heads to the changing rooms and picks the only other stall in the room, next to Hank’s. Upon seeing the clothes strewn across the floor, Connor experiences a hot, uncomfortable feeling he can’t quite place. He does his best to ignore it as he removes his button up and jeans. 

Soon enough he’s headed back out, boardshorts clinging to his skinny frame in a pleasant manner. He isn’t quite accustomed to the comfortable material yet, but he definitely prefers the sensation over stiff jeans. 

He stops in his tracks when he sees Hank, topless, applying sunscreen along the exposed parts of his legs. His plush stomach spills over the waistband of the boardshorts and the sight makes Connor’s face heat up. 

“Connor! Would you mind helping out with my back?!” Hank calls out. 

That’s enough to snap Connor out of his stupor and promptly jog over to him. He takes the sunscreen from Hank and begins slathering it all over his back. 

“You ever swim before, Con?”

Connor hums. “No, but I am programmed with 10 different strokes in the event that I ever had to chase a perpetrator through water.” 

“Ah, makes sense. You ever thought about trying it before?”

“Not until today, but I always look forward to new experiences.” 

He finishes rubbing in the last of the sunscreen and moves to stand. “This should be effective protection for the next two hours.” 

Hank grunts a ‘thanks’ and follows suit, heading towards the pool. He cranes his neck just enough for Connor to notice his smirk. 

“Hey Con, ever seen a cannonball before?”

“Hank, I don’t know if that’s a g-”

He’s cut off by a loud splash and cool water spraying all over the front of his body. He opens his eyes to see Hank’s head bob up from the water, laughing up a storm. 

“Oh man, you should’ve seen your face!” 

Connor huffs. “Hank, this is shallow water. You could’ve gotten injured.”

Hank rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m fine, Connor. Now get your ass in here, the water feels fantastic.” 

He approaches the edge of the pool with caution. His joints lock up with every attempt to jump in, trepidation firing along his wires. 

“Hey Con, what’s the holdup?” Hank shouts. 

“I’m not sure… Something about my programming is preventing me from entering the pool.” 

Hank frowns. “Well, do you need any help?”

Connor shakes his head. “I just feel… Uneasy. I don’t know.” 

Hank smiles in realization. “Of course. Everyone is nervous their first time swimming. Here, I’ll help ya.” He wades towards Connor and holds his hand up towards him. Connor reluctantly bends down and grasps his hand, allowing himself to be pulled further towards the edge of the pool.

Hank eases him into a sitting position, where his feet sit in the water. Connor appreciates the cool sensation on his heated synthskin, but fear continues to grip his thirium pump. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Hank assures him softly. He continues to grip Connor’s hand, clenching it tightly. 

“I do want to though. I don’t know why it’s so hard.” Connor says in a small voice. 

Hank just keeps their eyes locked with an affectionate gaze. “Well, that’s the thing about fears. I know it’s not something you’re really used to yet, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Connor nods somberly. “Right. I’m sorry I’ve ruined today, I can tell you were looking forward to it.” 

Hank scoffs. “Nothing is ruined, Connor. I just want you to have a good time.” He rubs his thumb tenderly over Connor’s knuckles.

Connor manages a weak smile. “I really do want to try though. I’m just scared I’ll go under or something irrational like that.” He huffs a laugh. 

“Hey, that’s a valid fear, especially for anyone who’s never swam before. We’ll take it slow, stay here in the shallow end. You can get out at anytime.”

Connor nods. Those seem to be acceptable conditions. 

“Alright, I’ll ease ya down in here. We’ll stay near the edge in case you wanna hop out real quick. Remember you’re in control here.” 

That’s enough to comfort Connor for the time being, and he begins to slip down. Hank moves his hands to grasp his hips, and helps submerge him slowly. When Connor’s finally in properly, the water only reaches his chest. Still, he grabs onto Hank like his depends on it and whimpers.

“Shh, I gotcha. I won’t let you go.” He wraps his arms around Connor and supports him. He immediately feels safer, knowing Hank’s strength will protect him. 

“Now what?” Connor looks up at Hank.

“Whatever you want. We can stay like this until you feel better about it, or start wading around a bit. You’re the boss.” 

Connor worries his bottom lip. His apprehension was still present, but much left oppressive than before while in Hank’s arms. They’d hugged before, yes. But never for this long. It was intimate in a way, vulnerable. Being held close and comforted by a man he cared deeply for, the barriers of clothes long discarded. The thought causes Connor to shudder, his wires feel as if they’re on fire. 

“I’d prefer if we’d stay like this for a little while, if you don’t mind.” 

The way Hank’s cheek redden isn’t lost on Connor. “Uh yeah, I don’t mind one bit.”

Connor hums and rests his head on Hank’s chest. The longer they stand there, the more it occurs to Connor that most humans wouldn’t likely see this as platonic. He pulls back, worried he might’ve made Hank uncomfortable. 

What he sees on Hank’s face is far from what he expected, though. His cheeks are ruddy and his pupils are blown out, staring at Connor intently. It takes him a few moments to notice he’s now looking back, and that seems to snap him out of his daze. 

He clears his throat. “Uh, I…” He trails off. 

 

Whatever fear he had was now background noise. All he could focus on was Hank, and the way he makes Connor feel. Safe, like he’s at home. 

 

And then Connor does one of the most human things of all. He makes an impulsive decision, briefly forgetting about any kind of consequence as he rushes forward and captures Hank’s soft lips in a passionate kiss. 

He quickly realizes his mistake though, and pulls back abruptly, looking anywhere but Hank’s face.

“Holy shit, Connor…” He rasps.

He feels two fingers tilt his chin up, forcing him to meet Hank’s eyes. 

He smiles before leaning into kiss Connor, much slower this time. He reciprocates eagerly, reveling in his taste, his soft, pliable lips. 

Hank pulls back to catch his breath, soft smile still plastered on his face. 

“Gotta say, I don’t remember any of my swimming lessons going anything like this.” 

Connor rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And apparently that’s your type.” Hank smirks. 

Connor chuckles and nods. “I suppose it is.” 

Hank reaches up to brush some water droplets from Connor’s cheek. “So, you think you might try this swimming thing again?”

Connor beams. “Definitely. In fact, I’d like to make it a regular occurence. If you don’t mind of course.”

“I don’t mind one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
